


Помнить, но ничего не знать (несложно для Хэйден)

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хэйден помнит Лиама. Невысокого, с диким взглядом и дурацкой прической «под горшок». Он постоянно срывался на одноклассников, постоянно ходил со сбитыми локтями и коленями и всегда смотрел исподлобья. </p><p>И когда Лиам заходит в класс, с опущенными вниз глазами, Хэйден узнает его сразу, будто три года ничего не поменяли; будто у Данбара за это время не поменялась прическа, не наросли чертовы трицепсы и не наладился контроль гнева.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помнить, но ничего не знать (несложно для Хэйден)

**Author's Note:**

> невычитано;  
> Хэйден-центрик, гет, романс, медленное «горение», оборотни есть, но Хэйден не в курсе.
> 
> Для тех, кто не смотрит 5s:   
> Хэйден — девчонка-одноклассница Лиама, с которой они в шестом классе подрались, по видимому лав стори для него, но с обычными тинвафельскими трабблами. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzTug6_Bs1g

Хэйден помнит Лиама. 

Нет, знаете, не так, будто встречает его в подземке и, посмотрев на лицо, безоговорочно вспоминает, кто он такой. 

Хэйден помнит Лиама. Невысокого, с диким взглядом и дурацкой прической «под горшок». Он постоянно срывался на одноклассников, постоянно ходил со сбитыми локтями и коленями и всегда смотрел исподлобья. 

И когда Лиам заходит в класс, с опущенными вниз глазами, Хэйден узнает его сразу, будто три года ничего не поменяли; будто у Данбара за это время не поменялась прическа, не наросли чертовы трицепсы и не наладился контроль гнева. 

Она лепит ему жвачку на стул и чувствует такое сладкое облегчение. И когда выплевывает слова, полные, как ей кажется, ненависти, на душе у нее просто солнечно. И нелепая попытка Лиама извиниться добавляет к «солнечно» пение птиц и освежающий ветерок. 

Хэйден помнит Лиама; Хэйден старается бить по-больному - он же все равно когда-нибудь сорвется.

~

Лиам будто меняется. В смысле, кажется, что проблемы с контролем гнева уходят насовсем. Хэйден знает, что такого не бывает; у Хэйдан за плечами несколько больниц и, слава богу, не психиатрических, но психов она повидала достаточно. 

Лиам, конечно, больше не пытается извиниться, — по крайней мере, так навязчиво, — но и на рожон не лезет. Он ее не избегает и на пакости, — мелкие, почти шалости, — никак не отвечает. 

И кажется, будто это ему ничего не стоит.

~

Хэйден совсем случайно замечает, что Лиам обедает со старшеклассниками. В конце концов, она же не сумасшедший сталкер, чтобы повсюду отслеживать чертового Данбара, поэтому видит она его в кругу выпускников через недели две после начала года. 

Хэйден фыркает. Она думает, что теперь понимает, почему Лиам держится — не хочет терять авторитет у своих друзей. Честное слово, в голове у нее с десяток язвительных слов насчет Лиама, как собачки для развлечений. Ну, не могут же старшеклассники и в самом деле с ним дружить?! 

Капля йогурта попадает ей на хлопковую ткань футболки, и Хэйден украдкой снимает ее пальцем и слизывает; у Хэйден странное чувство, и, когда она оборачивается, то видит быстро отведшего взгляд Лиама, у которого красная шея и уши. 

Хэйден улыбается. Отчего-то такое внимание приятно.

~

Если честно, то Хэйден даже начинает думать, что Лиам в целом нормальный, что может и не стоит его доставать, и, когда Мейсон приводит его в Синема, то злится она так для острастки и поддержания имиджа. 

У Хэйден работа, и, если она не хочет получить голый оклад, то стоит постараться напоить этих подростков, чтобы получить процент с продаж. Хотя бармен Крис тот ещё мудак и, наверняка, загребет себе половину ее доли. Но деньги Хэйден нужны хоть какие-нибудь, и в ее шестнадцать больше за ночь она нигде не заработает, кроме разве что панели. 

— Черт, — сквозь зубы ругается Хэйден, когда Лиам с открытым ртом тупо смотрит на пол. 

Двадцать порций по десять долларов, итого минус двести из кармана Ромеро. 

У Хэйден чешется язык крикнуть, что она почти уже простила его, но она закусывает губу и выхватывает жалкую десятку из его рук, заявляя, что он все ещё должен ей двести баксов. 

Когда она уставшая приходит домой и ложится спать, ей почти жаль, что она так обошлась с Лиамом. Он же случайно, эта светомузыка ещё и не так оглушает. 

Но сожаления эти, конечно, только по причине оплаты мудаком Крисом половины долга.

~

У Хэйден нет времени на тренажерный зал, да и деньги все уходят на таблетки. Школьная команда женского футбола не бог весть что, конечно, но держит в форме и просто нравится Хэйден. Мяч в воротах, тяжелые бутсы и ветер, гуляющий по огромному полю. Это отвлекает, знаете ли, от таблеток, работы, плохих баллов по истории. 

Лиам один из самых младших игроков в лакросс за всю историю старшей школы Бикон Хиллз, и тренер говорит это так громко, отчитывая какого-то старшеклассника, что Хэйден слышит с другого конца поля. 

Когда у них совпадают тренировки, Лиам на нее постоянно пялится. И Хэйден немного не по себе; Хэйден очень злится и нарочно наклоняется, чтобы слаксы обтянули задницу ещё плотнее. 

Лиам промахивается, и Хэйден торжествующе улыбается. 

Лиам хмурится и забивает несколько раз подряд, — в ответ на ее голы в пустые ворота, конечно, — пока не вбивает вратаря в сетку. Тогда он отвлекается от опьяняющего соревнования с ней и судорожно извиняется, а после убегает, когда кто-то кричит про астматика в классе биологии. 

Хэйден идет за ним и наблюдает из-за чужих спин, как Лиам тормошит полубессознательного паренька и вталкивает ему в руку ингалятор. И когда Скотт, — Лиам назвал его по имени раз пятнадцать, наверное, — его благодарит, Хэйден думает, что, возможно, в Лиаме есть что-то, чего она в нем не видит. В конце концов, старшеклассники могут дружить с кем-то, младше себя, только если в нем есть что-то особенное. 

И Хэйден жуть, как хочется узнать, что это.

~

— Этот городок просто маленький Чикаго, — говорит сестра Хэйден и извиняется, что не сможет ее забрать. 

Хэйден, конечно, вежливо говорит, что ничего страшного, она не маленькая, доберется до дома сама. Хотя, разумеется, не упоминает черные тучи в небе и уже накрапывающий дождь. 

Срабатывает закон подлости, потому что к моменту, как Хэйден доходит до парковки, дождь начинает лить монолитной стеной, сквозь которую даже деревья теряют очертания. Хэйден ругается одними губами и бежит обратно в школу, оставляя на кафеле мокрые следы. 

Хэйден бредет к своему шкафчику, стаскивает промокшую насквозь толстовку и дрожит от холода в белой боксерке, которая прилипла к телу. Она шарится по шкафчику и вспоминает, что вчера взяла постирать форму домой. Хэйден хочет ударить кулаком по шкафчику, пока не слышит полуудивленное: 

— Хэйден? 

И, конечно, это Лиам Данбар, потому что Хэйден всегда не везет до конца, максимализм в полном его проявлении. 

— Дождь сильный, переждать в школе решила, — закатывает глаза Хэйден, оборачиваясь к напряженному Лиаму. 

Хэйден задумывается всего на минуту, что здесь делает Лиам, потому что она переписывала тест по истории, и школа вроде как пустая вовсе, помимо парочки фанатиков-учителей. 

— Пойдем, я дам тебе сухую одежду, — говорит Лиам и протягивает ей руку, как какой-то доморощенной диснеевской принцессе. 

Хэйден поднимает бровь, и Лиам резко обращается к ней, нервно оглянувшись: 

— Быстрее. 

И когда Хэйден возумщенно смотрит на него, добавляет: 

— Если нас застукают учителя, то твои проваленные тесты по истории покажутся детским лепетом. 

Хэйден снова закатывает глаза и идет вслед за ним, тихо закрыв шкафчик.

~

Они идут в раздевалку, и Лиам, порывшись у себя в шкафчике, достает бордовую майку со своим именем и номером. 

— Она не очень свежая, — чуть виновато говорит он и протягивает ее Хэйден. 

От напряженного, сосредоточенного Данбара из школьного пустого коридора в этом Лиаме ничего нет. И Хэйден хочет поддеть его этим, но вместо этого выхватывает майку и заходит за соседний ряд шкафчиков. Она стягивает свою боксерку и выжимает ее прямо на пол, обтираясь этой влажной тряпкой. Лифчик с поролоновыми вкладышами промок насквозь, и Хэйден, поколебавшись, расстегивает и его. 

Когда она выходит из-за шкафчиков, Лиам на нее не смотрит, читает что-то в своем телефоне:

— Давай сюда свою майку, потом заберешь, — бросает он и выхватывает у нее боксерку вместе с лифчиком. Лиам опускает взгляд, и Хэйден видит, как дергается его кадык. И уже это стоило всего сегодняшнего невезения. 

— Почему твоя одежда воняет мокрой псиной? — спрашивает Хэйден, будто бы разряжая обстановку, но Лиам все равно закусывает губу, и, Хэйден клянется, жутко краснеет. 

Они больше не разговаривают, пока их обоих не забирает тощий мальчишка-старшеклассник, которого Хэйден видела с Лиамом за обедом, на голубом допотопном джипе. 

После Хэйден не возвращает ему именную майку и не требует возврата майки и лифчика. Что странно, Лиам тоже не заводит об этом разговора.

~

Лиам таскается за ней с неуклюжими извинениями, навязчивым желанием оплатить разбитые колбы. И Хэйден чувствует за версту, как ему жаль ее; Хэйден знает наверняка, что это все из-за подслушанного разговора с сестрой. 

— Мне не нужны твои деньги, — устало заявляет Хэйден, и в эту же минуту гаснет свет. 

Хэйден ругается и бредет к щитку, чтобы включить запасной генератор, и думает, что нужно не забыть напомнить Крису о выбитых пробках. 

— Ты сказала, что я должен тебе двести долларов, — настойчиво говорит Лиам и нервно облизывает губы. 

Он плетется за ней, а Хэйден разворачивается на полпути к черному входу и хочет высказать ему в лицо все, что думает.

Хэйден открывает рот, но Лиам смотрит уверено, хоть и просяще, и она вздыхает. 

— Слушай, ты не виноват. 

— Я разбил тебе лицо, — виновато косит глазами в сторону Лиам. 

И Хэйден смеется, сама не зная почему — просто смешно и легко, и тепло. 

— Мне удалили почку два года назад. Ты тут непричем, — отвечает она и по-прежнему улыбается; она видит, что Лиам откровенно на нее пялится и туманную дымку в его глазах тоже замечает. Поэтому отворачивается к щитку и пытается запустить резервный аккумулятор. И когда ей не удается, — тугой рычаг, чтоб его на свалку свезли! — Лиам ей помогает, кладет ладонь сверху и давит, будто играючи.   
Свет все-таки зажигается, танцпол взрывается цветными огнями и людскими воплями, будто это какая-то резня, а не вечеринка. 

Лиам неровно дышит ей в затылок; у него ещё не случился скачок роста — он максимум на пять сантиметров выше Хэйден. Но Хэйден буквально обжигает его дыхание, хочется забиться подальше в угол, вжаться в стену, лишь бы быть дальше. 

Лиам неуверенно касается губами ее шеи, по-прежнему держа ее ладонь на рычаге. Он целует нежно, мягко, будто спрашивает разрешение, и теперь Хэйден хочется прижаться ближе. 

И она делает это. Переплетает пальцы с его на чертовом рычаге, а после поворачивается и гладит ладонями его щеки. Это дико, как-то резко и быстро, но Хэйден все равно целует его первой.


End file.
